Just A Coincidence
by Pandassassin
Summary: in an AU where third impact never happened, there is a new danger that threatens the world, and with a new threat comes new pilots.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: I know that the chapters are short so just bare with me,

* * *

(-Misato's/Asuka's/Shinji's apartment-)

It was a Typical day in Tokyo-3 the birds were singing, the sun was shining, Gendo was plotting, and Shinji was cooking. Today was like every other day, and just like every other day a sleepy hung-over Misato trudged into the kitchen in what little she could put on the previous night, that is before she passed out from the large amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Downing her first beer of the day, she struck up a conversation with the cook/maid/man of the house. "morning Shinji you're up early what's up kiddo couldn't sleep or something, or did you have too cool off after one of those 'dreams' involving our little red-head?' she teased as she was grabbing her second beer out of the fridge.

"M-Misato! What are you talking about" Shinji blushed trying hard not too ruin his morning masterpiece. As if she could sense someone was talking about her, the red-headed German girl decided to make her entrance. Just like the previous person who entered the kitchen, she too wore very revealing 'clothing' if barely anything could be considered 'clothing'.

"good morning" She yawned as she walked passed Pen Pen who was just coming out of his freezer. She walked over too the table and slumped into a chair. "hurry up with the food baka, we need too get to school"

"oh sorry about that I'll hurry up, why don't you take a bath while I finish up here?" he apologized over his shoulder

"GODDAMNIT SHINJI! Stop apologizing all the time and grow a spine already its starting too get on my nerves" standing up, she made her way too the bathroom.

"maybe its that time of the month, huh Shinji?" Misato teased knowing full well that Asuka was still in earshot, she then started too down her third beer of the day.

"HEY YOU DRUNKEN HAG I HEARD THAT!" Asuka yelled from inside the bathroom, obviously too lazy to get out and say it too her face.

"WHO YOU CALLING DRUNKEN HAG! For one I'm not drunk 'yet' and for two I'm not even that old, I am still in my twenties, thank you very much." she retorted too the already naked and bathing Asuka.

"well anyway I have to get ready for work so see you later kiddo" she said as she started walking off towards her room. Again Shinji was left alone in the kitchen, dutifully making breakfast for his red-headed roommate. After what seemed like an eternity Asuka stepped out of the bathroom clothed in her school uniform.

"Thank God you're finished I was starting too think hell would freeze over before you were finished cooking breakfast" Asuka commented as she sat down across the table, waiting for Shinji to serve her breakfast. Depositing the food onto a plate, Shinji made his way over to the table, after setting her food in front of her, he took his place across the table "sorry it took longer than usuall, I was trying something new so I tried to take my time so that I wouldn't ruin it."

"What did I say about apologizing, schiess, when I say stop apologizing I mean stop apologizing." she said between mouthfuls of the new breakfast that Shinji had cooked.

Fearing a black eye, or worst Shinji used up all his will power too prevent himself from apologizing again. _Good God he didn't apologize I wonder if it's the apocalypse today or something._

"hey umm Asuka hurry up we have too go to school okay?"

"hey don't tell a lady to hurry up, its impolite" Asuka scoffed

"sorry"

Asuka slammed her fists on the table in rage "GOD I just told like two minutes ago to stop apologizing and what happens, you apologize again, what will it take to get it through, do I have too beat it into you, because God help me I will if it is the only thing that will help."

"I'm sorry" covering his mouth he looked in horror as Asuka got up from her chair and walked over towards him, _oh God._

* * *

_(-_School-) 

"DEAR GOD WHAT HAPPENED TOO YOUR FACE!" Toji Suzuhara screamed when Shinji walked into the classroom with tissues plugging his bloody nose, and sporting a new black eye. "the she-devil did this to you huh, don't worry Shinji we'll get her back for you." Toji whispered as Shinji took his seat.

Rei Ayanami was in her usual seat, next to the window. Like every other day today she was staring out the window as if entranced by the cerulean sky. Finally the teacher arrived and Hikari did her usual stand-bow-sit routine, after that the class was underway. After about 30 minutes of the slow death, that is their daily second impact lecture, Shinji was ready too kill, that is until he received an IM from his two best friends.

* * *

Bsktball4Toji: hey there

Armyman328: hey Shinji

PurPleWnder01: I am so bored

Armyman328: join the club

Bsktball4Toji: kill me now plz if you wont I will be forced too do it myself

PurPleWnder01: sry no eva today pal

Bsktball4Toji: NOOOOOOOOOOOO /cry

All of a sudden a pencil came flying through the air hitting Toji on the head, "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!?" he belowed as he stood up from his seat and stared down the whole class. Then a flash of light and Hikari was standing beside him clutching his ear in a vice grip that was unnatural too any human.

"STOP DISRUPTING THE CLASS now sit down and BE QUIET!" and with that Hikari Horaki strode back too her seat in front of the class and gave Toji one last death glare before turning back too the teacher.

Armyman328: she's got u in check hahahaha insert whip noise

PurPleWnder01: (0.o) wow im sorry but that's sad

Bsktball4Toji: SHUT UP IKARI WHAT ABOUT THE SHE-DEVIL

PurPlewnder01: point taken

Armyman328: u guys are a bunch of losers/sigh u must miss the life of a free man huh?

Simultaneously two pencils came souring through the air, hitting Kensuke Aida flat on the face.

Armyman328: ow that hurt

Bsktball4Toji: that's what you get, free man my ass

PurPleWnder01: anyway im gonna take a nap, wake me up when class is over

Bsktball4Toji: all right cya

Armyman328: bye

PurPleWnder01: bye

Just as class was ending Asuka hurried over to Shinji before he left for home. "Hey third we have sync tests today so we have to get over to NERV now" A bit disappointed that they had sync tests on such a beautiful day Shinji and Asuka began the tedious trek back to the NERV building.

(-NERV-)

* * *

"okay guys just relax and try to sync with your Evas all right," Ritsuko Akagi said over the intercom too the three Eva pilots, sitting in their respective entry plugs. finally after about 30 minutes of concentrating Ritsuka again announced into the Intercom "good job guys especially you Shinji, the scores are Shinji 80, Asuka 75, and Rei 74" as if already knowing what was about to happen, everyone clasped their hands over their ears.

"OH GOOD JOB, THE INVINCIBLE SHINJI YET AGAIN HAS THE HIGHEST SCORE! It looks like soon they wont even need us wondergirl" Asuka snarled after hearing that Shinji was getting a better sync score yet again.

" I believe that it is irrelevant whether they need us or not pilot Soryu" Rei stated in her usual monotonous voice. Just as Asuka was about to Retort, Dr. Akagi cut in.

"okay kids you can go now, but when you guys are finished changing out of your plug suits, come to my office, I have something important to tell you." with that said Ritsuko turned around and started walking towards her office.

After changing, the three pilots made there way towards Ritsuko's office, all the while wondering what was so important that she had to cut into their free time. As they got too the door, Shinji lightly knocked.

"You may enter" called Ritsuko as she was about to finish signing the last of the papers. Once again when the pilots walked into her office they found her in a fortress of papers stacked atleast two feet up all around her. "okay kids as you already know, all the angels have been defeated" the pilots nodded "but because deeper inspection of the Dead Sea Scrolls have showed that there might be a new threat so-" she was cut off by a very pissed off red-head.

"WHAT! you've got too be kidding me theres a new threat mein gott theres no end too all the work we have to do until our world is safe is there!" Asuka fumed

"I'm sorry but there is a new threat so there wont be much rest for you guys, so Gendo has ordered for the sixth child to be brought here" Ritsuko waited for the inevitable.

"Are you serious, mein gott three children are enough, but nooooo Gendo has to get another person to put through hell" Asuka was pissed, a new child just ment more competition in her eyes.

"when will the new pilot be arriving Dr. Akagi?" Shinji politely asked.

"well the new pilot should be arriving tomarow morning, but you might not be able to meet him until after school okay?"

"oh great it's a 'him' I pray to god that hes not another spineless wimp like him."Asuka snarled as she started to jab Shinji with her finger, Asuka let out a deep sigh "lets just get home so that you can make dinner okay? Im starving." and with that Asuka proceeded too drag Shinji out of Dr. Akagi's office and towards their shared apartment.

* * *

(-M/A/S's apartment-)

"GOD DAMNIT! Shinji what the hell is taking so long? i could have killed all the angels all over again before you would be done with dinner." Asuka yelled from the living room

"sorry its taking so long, I had to go out for supplies earlier while you were watching TV, it seems that we were out of food yet again." Shinji answered

"I don't care for excuses just hurry up I'm hungry" entering the kitchen, Asuka took her seat just as Shinji finished putting her food on a plate.

"here you go" handing her plate, Shinji walked over to the fridge and took out

Pen Pen's food and nightly Yebisu beer. After setting up Pen Pen's dinner he strode over and took his own seat at the dinner table.

"So Asuka what do you think of the new pilot?" Shinji asked, trying to strike up a conversation with his red-headed roommate.

"I hope he's hot because I can't stand piloting with a wimpy, spineless, house-broken male, its just so sad not having a good looking guy around." She stated, Shinji's heart sank when he heard that she was hoping for a 'good looking' guy.

"oh I see" Shinji said not once raising his head from his meal.

"oh is the invincible Shinji Jealous that there might be a real man around to grab my attention instead of you?" Asuka teased

"n-no of course not I was just saying." Shinji said half-heartedly

"well whatever I'm going to bed, don't forget to finish your homework sigh it must really suck having trouble with your homework, lucky for me im a college graduate so i dont have to worry about studying and other trivial things." She said over her shoulder "later third" and with that she entered her room to go to bed.

* * *

A/N: by the way since this is the only thing that I've ever written besides essays, feel free to give me some constructive criticism. So yeah plz no flaming or whatever also in the next chapter you will find out what the "just a coincidence" is all about, so ya cya l8r 


End file.
